Solus
Solus Current Time: 1872 Location: Near the Appeture Reality Solu is an A sphere alternate reality, that varies from Genesis in its timeline. Where in the original the Greeks eventually dismissed their early results from the use of steam as a power source, in Solus they continued and used it to create wonders and inventions of great power. This has resulted in some drastic changes to the devolvement of the realities societies, cultures, and map. As a result of this high standard of technology at such an earlier point, the inhabitants of Solus have an intrinsic understanding to some degree of how to operate steam powered devices, due to a couple of millennia of them being involved in everyday life. It has also resulted in numerous wars and conflicts involving the wide spread use of devastatingly powerful weapons, resulting in a stern and abrasive lot who call the reality home. However, the steam engine is not the most powerful item in Solus. It is rumored that entities of unimaginable power sleep throughout the reality, some even within the planet itself. Often referred to as “Elder Gods,” these entities have not been seen in thousands of years, but may have long reaching affects over the reality even as they slumber. It is also known that there are organizations throughout Solus trying to awaken and harness these dark powers. Known Nations and Territories United States of America (North US) Confederate States of America (South US, not officially recognized.) Castille (Mesoamerica, parts of South America) Russian Empire Ptolemeic Kingdom (Egypt, Etheopia, Nubia, Lybia, Turkey , Greece, Albania, Macedonia) Novitas Rome (Algeria, Morocco, Most of Spain, Italy) United Kingdom (Brittish Isles, Canada, Australia, India, parts of Africa) France (French control Indo-China, France, Parts of South America) Republic of Carribean Nations ''' '''Kalmar (Finland, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Greenland) Prussian Federation Austo-Hungarian Empire Kingdom of Hawaii Kingdom of Siam Empire of Japan Prinicpality of Tibet 'Known Other Forces' 'Knights of the Golden Circle' The Knights of the Golden Circle (KGC) is a secretice organization that started somewhere in Europe, but since has spread through out most of the world. The KGC is very well financed and has a sizable military contengency, that may rival some of the smaller nations in the world. They have several experienced military leaders as well as wizards and alchemist int their ranks. While it does not seem world domination is their main goal, they seem to intend to spread unrest and start small to large scale conflicts between and within nations. Most of their actions take place near large confluxes or intersections of lay lines. No true hiearchy has yet been observed by any outsiders who have dealt with thim. However, it is rumored they are trying to obtain the power of an Elder God. Johnston's Horde Johnston's horde are the remenants of the soldiers who died at the battle of Shiloh both Union and Confederate. A year after the battle a necromancer sympathetic to the Southern cause attempted to ressurect General Albert Sidney Johnston and his troop. However, the project went horribly wrong resulting in nearly five thousand reanimated corpses to be called from the graves that littered the area, as well as the soul of the dead general. The necromancer could not command the general's spirit and unable to declare dominance over the horde and was quickly torn to shred's by the undead masses. The horde now wanders the country side of North America led by its ghastly leader atop his pale whie horse. The horde makes war on whoever it comes across increasing its numbers at each conflict. Currently it numbers around 15,000 bodies strong. 'Arcanum' Arcanum is a supernatural energy present within the Solus world. To outsiders, it is called “Aether ,” though it is not considered as such by the denizens of Solus, as Aether is the name for another substance within the world. Arcanum (Or Arcane Energy) is laced within the Earth, creating Lay lines that span the entire world. Though these Lay Lines have been present for millions of years, the only creature known to be able to tap into its power are Humans. Much of the nature of Arcanum is unknown, but what is certain (after getting readings from the Moon and other celestial bodies.) is that it only exists on world with life, or where life once was. (There are small readings of Arcanum on Mars.) The energy replenishes its self from the day to day hustle and bustle of organic life, so any Solus world that contains life will continue to experience this phenomenon until all life on the world is extinguished The Lay lines are nearly unpredictable in nature. If one is unlucky enough to build on intersecting lay lines, or a shallow Arcanum deposit, there will be strange side effects in the building that lays on it. When the energy seeps up, it will cause a “Fun house” effect in the building. That can mean many things, but they can be as slight as simply hearing phantom voices or feelings of dread, to as drastic as Gravity shifts, phantom light, never ending hallways, and ghostly apparitions. Emotion and stress affect the lay lines as well. When someone dies horribly, a large amount of energy is released and causes a ripple in the lines, sometimes allowing a soul to be trapped. Other, more violent eruptions of stress or emotion can cause an imprint, allowing the event to play out as ghostly emissions in one spot for an indefinite period. There are several ways to harness this energy: Sorcery Sorcery is the basic form of utilizing Arcana. All Solus humans, because of a unique evolutionary trait, are able to tap into the lay lines and channel this energy. Though, for most it takes years to practice and master, and those who do must be very cautious of its use, as it’s known to decay the mind and render the user insane, those who practice this art can do a variety of basic things, such as manifest fire or ice, lift objects that are tons heavier then themselves, or peer into pathways of time. While Sorcerers can be powerful, they can only harness the energy in its raw form, and cannot create complex configurations like Wizards and Alchemists can. Other names for Sorcerers are Arcanist, Shaman, Clairvoyant, Soothsayer, and thaumaturge Wizardry Wizardry is the discipline of creating and deciphering complex magical codes and algorithms that channel Arcanum. The use of these codes (Or spells, as they’re usually called) allow the user to do more complex feats with Arcanum. Most Wizards, in order to perform spells, must either have a catalyst (An object to channel Arcanum through), orally recite a code, or a combination of both. Wizardry isn’t as difficult to learn, but it takes a life time to master, and those who go into the art must be careful of the unpredictable effects of channeling Arcanum. Wizardry is unique from Sorcery in that it allows for more versatile things. While Sorcery might be able to summon a mass of fire balls, a Wizard can manifest that fire into elementals to fight for him. All Necromancers, Illusionists, Priests, and mages are in some degree wizards. As well as being able to read and perform spells, Wizards can also imbue runes into objects to give them supernatural effects. Other names for Wizards are Mage, Magician, Necromancer, Priest, Illusionist, Enchanter, Warlock/Witch, Magus, and conjurer. Alchemy Alchemy is the art of using Arcana to reconfigure the molecules of atoms to create something new. Though the art deals in the use of Arcanum, most Alchemists believe their work to be more scientific than supernatural. Alchemists can use their abilities to turn various minerals into precious metals, such as turning coal into Gold, or creating balms that heal or imbue someone with supernatural properties. Unlike Sorcery or Wizardry, an Alchemist cannot simply “use” his/her arts on the spot for results, but spends long hours carefully studying and crafting their creations.